In an air bag device provided in the steering wheel of a vehicle, the air bag device and a pad which houses the air bag device are formed as a single module. This module is supported at a steering wheel via an elastic body. Further, a horn switch is disposed between the module and the steering wheel. By pressing the pad against the urging force of the elastic member and moving the pad and the air bag device, the horn switch is operated.
However, in conventional steering wheel pad structures, as described above, the elastic body supports not only the pad but also the air bag device. Therefore, it is necessary to make the spring constant of the elastic body large and urge the pad and the air bag device toward the vehicle occupant. Accordingly, there is a drawback in that when the horn switch is operated, it is necessary to press the pad with a large pressing force, and operation of the horn switch cannot be effected smoothly.
In order to be able to operate the horn switch without requiring a large pressing force, the horn switch is provided at the steering wheel rim or spokes. By pressing this horn switch, the horn is operated. However, there is a drawback in that the horn switch is difficult to operate when the steering wheel is being turned.